The Cold New World
by Teh Zombie
Summary: Max has awakened to a cold new world, he must try and survive it with those he meets along the way. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

1It was warm and comfy, he didn't want to wake up yet. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it tighter around himself. Max always hated mornings, he actually hated most time when he wasn't asleep. But when he awoke that morning he noticed the lack of sound, no cars and no voices. Just complete silence.

Max decided to get out of his comfy spot and find out what the silence was all about, it was a bit unnerving though. He slipped on a pair of Dark Blue Jeans and a Black button up shirt. Max was an average looking guy, turned fourteen about a month ago. Dark brown hair and dark green eyes, he was just an average guy, with an eccentric personality.

Max stepped out his room and looked into the second floor hallway, he turned to look into his older brother's bedroom. The bed was stained with blood, the room was a complete mess.

"Oh god..." Max whispered. He was now truly scared, something was terribly wrong. He rushed over to the hall closet and took a metal bar of medium size to protect himself with. A scratching sound from downstair alerted him that someone, or something, was downstairs. With a heavy sigh he slowly made his way down the creaky steps to the large wooden door down below.

"This may be a bad idea..." Max thought to himself as he descended the steps. Once he reached the bottom he looked out the glass door leading into the porch, a car was crashed outside. Right into the building across the street. There were no signs of life on the barren street, the only sound was the scratching coming from the large wood door behind him.

"Is anyone there?" Max called out, for a second it was silent, then a moan of pain erupted from behind the door. It sounded like the being behind the door was in utter agony. Max slowly reached his shaking hand to the knob of the door and pushed the door ajar, the sight that greeted him left him speechless.

The Kitchen was completely covered in blood and gore, two things Max recognized as his younger and older brother were standing near the door. Wounds and bite marks covered their bodies, chunks of flesh were missing from their arms and faces. Their dead eyes turned on him and they slowly began to shamble towards him, they reached out their hands towards him, grasping at the air between them.

"Get back!" Max screamed, he swung the metal bar and it made contact with his older brother's hand, completely ripping it from the rest of his arm. The shambling figure looked unfazed as the bloody stump continued to get closer to his face. Another swing and the bar connected with the head, the figure fell over and stopped moving.

Max turned his head to the younger brother as it grabbed his arm and inched it's head inwards as to bite him. Lifting the bar in his left hand he impaled it into the eye of his younger brother. The thing collapsed onto the floor beside the older brother. A quick pull and the now bloody bar was ripped from the head of his once brother.

"Jesus..." Max stated as he slumped to the floor and looked at his blood speckled hands. He was in complete shock of what he just did. It took him a moment to realize that his Mother and Father could be in trouble or worse. He picked himself off the floor and ran out of the Kitchen, through the Dining Room and to the door of his Parent's bedroom. The Pantry was shoved up against the door, he could hear crying inside. With the adrenalin rushing through him he pushed the Pantry back against the wall.

"Mom? Is that you?" Max asked as he opened the door, a trembling form was under the blanket of the bed. He pulled them off and there was his mom looked more scared than he had ever seen. The pillow she clutched was stained with tears.

"T-They're gone..." She cried. Max pulled her into and hug and she hugged back as she cried openly on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Mom..." He said to her as he smoothed back her messed up hair. She looked up at him with an expression of unbelief.

"There's a lot more of those things! I'm just glad one of my Sons is okay..." She cried. She got up and brushed herself off. Max could see she was trying her best to hold her emotions in front of him She was dressed in her green blouse and black pants, her tan-brown hair accentuated her brown eyes. Strands of white hair showed her age, she always knew how to adapt to a situation.

"Where's Dad?" Max asked his Mom.

"He went out there, said he was going for help. He took the Blue van." She replied as she began to pack things into one of her bags.

"What are you doing?" Max again asked.

"We have to go somewhere! You better start getting things together too, gather all necessities!" She sharply replied. He grabbed a duffel bag from his Parent's closet and ran past the bodies of his brothers, up the stairs, and into his room. He packed an extra shirt, pants, he also slipped on his dark grey hoodie.

When Max was back down in the Kitchen he packed any Non-Perishable foods and bottled water he could find. He also packed a knife incase of the need to cut anything, he checked back in his Parent's room to find his Mom zipping up her coat, she appeared to be still shaken.

"When we go out I think you should let me drive. You are way too shaken right now." Max said to her. She stared at him and slowly nodded her head as she handed over the keys.

"Let's get out of here." Max said as they prepared to venture out into the New World.


	2. Chapter 2

1Max opened the door to the side yard and stuck his head outside. All was clear, he motioned for his Mother to follow him. Making their way down the steps of the deck, they went out the back gate and slowly sneaked to the large green van sitting in their back yard. A second later they were sitting in the van silently.

"Buckle up..." Max breathed out as he pulled the wav into reverse, then forward as they went through the driveway out onto the street. As they turned into the main street a group of zombies turned to them and rushed at the van. His Mother shrieked as he slammed his foot down on the pedal and they mowed the group down.

"Why were they so fast!" She gasped. Her breathing was quickened and he could see she was frantically looking around.

"Must have something to do with Rigor mortis." Max said to himself. He turned right onto the main street and towards the Police Station. The whole street was a complete wreck of cars and bodies. What Max noticed most was that most of the corpses had trauma or a gunshot wound to the head. Zombies continued to hit the front of the van as they pulled into the parking lot of the Station.

"I'm going in, you stay here and make sure the van stays on. I'll be back as soon as I can." Max firmly said. His Mother nodded her head but he could see the doubt in her eyes. He jumped out of the van and ran towards the back entrance, finding it unlocked he made his way in. He raised his protective bar and slowly walked through the hallways of the building.

Going through the fourth hallway he found what he was looking for. The gun vault was wide open, and there was plenty of guns and ammo left. Max sighed and wiped his brow, they were on the step to safety. He began to fill a duffel bag he brought with him with all the guns and ammo he could fit, all in all they now had three shotguns with one hundred shells each, five Browning .9mm with uncountable bullets, and a fancy six shooter with one hundred bullets. This was quite a find, he zipped the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. He held the loaded six shooter in his hands and began to move through the rest of the station.

The lowest floor was clear, but he could clearly hear something moving around on the upper floor. A set of stairs later he was moving through the second and final floor of the building. He knew something was up here now as he stood before the door marked "Confiscation Room". Max slowly turned the knob and raised his gun.

Three guns were in turn raised at him, he smiled as he recognized the faces before him. There was Luke, his best friend. Kyle, an equally as best friend. Tanya, one of his female friends. And three others were standing in the room behind the gun wielders. Kate, a girl he had seen around the school multiple times. James, a friend of Tanya, and finally Alicia, one of the popular girls, she looked more frightened than anyone else.

"It looks like we all had the same idea." Max said. The others nodded and dropped their guns.

"We came from the suburbs. It's completely crazy over there!" Tanya said, the gore on their clothes was enough for him to believe them.

"There's a van out back, we can all fit in it. I have most of the guns and ammo from the vault in this duffel bag." Max said, they all nodded and headed out before him. Right before he was about to leave he noticed something in the corner of the room. It was a sniper rifle, with a box filled with at least fifty bullets. He stuffed the bullets in his pocket and slung the rifle over his shoulder.

He was stopped by the others as they neared the stairs, moaning was coming from the first floor.

"They're in the building!" James gasped, he back up in fear. Alicia stifled a scream and hid behind Max. He raise his gun and slowly made his way down the steps.

"We have to get into the back parking lot, get your guns ready guys." Kyle said, they all got to the bottom at the same time. The door opened before them and five zombies stared at them, a gun raised and the head of the front most zombie was gone. Seven more shots and the zombies were dead. A crash and a horde of zombies were making their way inside.

"Run!" Max shouted. That was all the other needed before they began to run down the long hallways towards the back exit. The screams and moans of the zombies reminded them of their mortality as they ran down those hallways. Max reached the door first and opened it for the others, they all rushed through and Max closed it behind them. The group ran across the parking lot towards the van waiting for them, Max threw the doors open and rushed them all in.

The glass door shattered and the horde of zombies rushed out into the parking lot. The doors of the van slammed shut and Max quickly drove out of the parking lot, the zombies rushed quickly after them. He turned to go the opposite way down the main street, towards the High School.

"We're going to the High School, it should be safe there." Max said to the others.

"I pray to god you're right..." Alicia whispered.


End file.
